


Manada.

by YoruWinchester



Series: Dynasty [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoruWinchester/pseuds/YoruWinchester
Summary: Stiles y Derek realmente enfrentan la paternidad, quizá los mellizos son lo mejor que les ha pasado a ambos en mucho tiempo o quizá simplemente los necesiten tanto como se necesitan a ellos mismo.Porque Stiles, pasara lo que pasara con él, jamás cambiaria lo que sentía ni cambiaria el hecho de que con él había logrado una familia, Stiles simplemente era lo que ninguna persona había logrado ser antes, lo que ninguna de las mujeres y hombres con los que estuvo llego a darle, solo lo había sentido una vez hace muchos años atras con Paige y no se equivoco con Stiles, el sentimiento era el mismo.Eran manada.Continuación del fanfic "Dynasty"





	Manada.

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí esta el epílogo que me pidieron, espero que sea de su agrado <3

 

La recuperación de Derek demoró al menos las primeras horas después de despertar, quizá si solo hubiera sido a él y no a Stiles además quien estaba herido las cosas serían diferentes pero de cierta manera se dieron cuenta que el cuerpo de Derek estaba sanando por los dos, al menos para que la herida no volviera a infectar porque lo único que tenía Stiles eran las puntadas que Melissa le había dado en cuanto le atendieron. También podían decir que el sexo que tuvieron luego de despertar pero eso era algo que solo ellos dos sabían y aunque sospechaban que Isaac o Cora sabían algo ninguno dijo nada.

-¿Entonces...?-Cora miró su anillo emocionada-¿Cómo vamos a hacer que funcionen?-

-¿Funcionan?-preguntó Isaac sentandose en el sofa junto a ella elevando sus pies para que no tocaran frío suelo-¿No era solo como manada? Porque hay tres más-se quedo en silencio un momento-y solo uno de ellos quizá podría volver a ser ocupado-

-Funcionan-dijo Stiles desde su olvidado lugar en el sofa de al frente con Derek a su lado algo atontado por los medicamentos-Vamos a escoger un color cada uno y los diremos en voz alta junto a nuestro nombre, la verdad es que estaba pensando que fuera el color de nuestros ojos, sería mucho más fácil que recordar porque Cora escogería un morado cuando todos sabemos que solo le va el negro-

-¡Hey!-le lanzó un cojín entrecerrando los ojos-no tientes a tu suerte caperucita-

Stiles desvió el cojín sin problemas con sus dedos y miró luego a Cora divertido, era realmente una relación que si le hubieran dicho cuando la conoció se hubiera reído en la cara de esa persona y le hubiera dado un buen golpe con su bate.

-En sí, vamos a saber que pasa con el otro si esta en peligro, los anillos van a brillar y si soy yo quien esta en peligro mi olor será mucho más fuerte para que puedan encontrarme con mayor facilidad-les dijo a todos a grandes rasgos lo que le había dicho a Cora antes-Asique vamos, Cora, nosotros tenemos un color muy parecido pero los mios son mas claros asique escogeras entre color chocolate o negro-le dijo-vamos Derek, se que los medicamentos te tienen cansado pero debes poner tus fueras en esto, luego te vas a dormir arriba o te quedas aquí mientras vemos alguna pelicula-

Dererk hizo mueca ante sus palabras y suspiró enderezandose todo lo que pudo pero despacio, las nausean habían sido lo primero en aparecer cuando se quiso levantar rápido después de los medicamentos la noche anterior.

-¿Quién parte?-preguntó Isaac un poco más interesado en la platica de los anillos y todo aquello.

-Lo haremos por orden, primero nuestro Alpha, luego vengo yo como su emisario, seguira Isaac como su beta y terminaremos con Cora como su familiar de sangre y beta directo ¿Está bien? ahora vamos a alzar un poco las manos y cerrar los ojos, vamos a visualizar el triskele de nuestros anillos, en cuanto todos terminemos vamos a abrirlos los ojos de nuevo y vamos a hacer que todos los anillos se toquen en alguna punta-

-Bien-respondió Derek por todos para alzar un poco la mano y cerró los ojos sintiendo como la chispa de Stiles se movía del anillo ligeramente dando a entender que estaba lista para que lo venía-Derek Hale, verde-

-Stiles Stilinski, marrón-

-Isaac Lahey, azul-

-Cora Hale, Negro-

Una suave brisa proveniente de la chispa en los anillos meció los cabellos de todos en el momento que abrieron los ojos, sin siquiera decir palabra entre ellos juntaron los anillos y vieron un pequeño "Arcoiris" con los colores mencionados salir desde allí y luego todo quedo completamente tranquilo como antes de comenzar.

-Veremos si resulto-miró a Cora-Solo un pequeño corte por favor-

La menor de los Hales simplemente saco una de sus garras y la paso por una de sus muñecas viendo como los anillos brillaban de inmediato a negro.

-Bien, si funcionan-Stiles miró los anillos con una sonrisa y metió la mano a su bolsillo, había hecho dos collares con el Triskele para los mellizos, ambos con el color verde, solo que se aseguro que uno de ellos se marcara en verde con un tinte de rosa y otro en verde con un tinte de celeste, asi podría diferenciarlos-Bien, tengo otra noticia que darles-

-¿Vas a volver a trabajar?-Isaac se cubrió con una manta-Yo digo que aun no puedes porque sigues teniendo algunas pesadillas-

-¿Cómo...?-

-¿Lo sé? Te he escuchado gritar algunas noches llamando a Barbara, Derek logra calmarte y cuando no lo logra viene conmigo y te damos una pequeña infución para que duermas más tranquilo, si no es eso, realmente no sabría que va a ser-

-Derek-lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, sintiendose traicionado al pensar que solo él sabía de sus pesadillas o como a él le gustaba llamarlas, terrores nocturnos-No, no es eso, aun me quedan un par de semanas de baja, heridas y secuestros ¿Recuerdas?-se encogió de hombros-Pues estuve investigando y me di cuenta que en una manada no muy lejana hay unos mellizos desaparados y a punto de convertirse en Omegas, he hablado con ellos asique mañana iremos a buscarlos, Isaac, Cora, quiero decirles que serán tíos-

-¿Voy a ser tía?-su cara paso de no mostrar algún interes por la conversación demasiada concentrada en ver como su anillo iba perdiendo el color a medida que su herida iba cerrando a una sonrisa que se forma en cuestión de segundos mientras comenzaba  a apestar a asombro y felicidad ante eso-¿Cómo son? ¿Cuántos años tienen? ¿Cómo se llaman?-

Muy diferente a Cora Isaac sonrió escondido dentro de su manta y cerró los ojos un momento intentando que las lágrimas bajaran rápido o simplemente no bajaran, iba a poder ser un hermano mayor casi igual o mejor que el suyo, eso realmente era otra oportunidad, una que no iba a desperdiciar.

-Son castaños de ojos verdes, creo que tienen un par de lunares en la cara, no lo sé, los he visto una vez por fotos pero fue mientras hacia los papeles asique no puedo mostrarlas ahora, tienen casi 6 meses y el niño se llama Erik mientras que la pequeña se llama Thalía-le sonrió-Aun debo decirle a mi padre y Melissa, pero quiero primero tenerlos entre mis manos, así mi papá no podrá decirme nada por tener hijos tan joven-

Los ojos de Cora se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar el nombre de la pequeña y asintió sintiendose incapaz de poder hablar para decir lo mucho que ya estaba amando a esos pequeños sin siquiera tenerlos, inconscientemente busco la mano de Isaac y la apretó en cuanto sus dedos se entrelazaron, al fin, después de todo lo malo que habían vivido, de todo lo que habían sufrido estaban recibiendo cosas buenas, volverían a ser una familia y podrían ver nuevamente por la mansión a niños jugar.

Derek se acomodó en el sillón de nuevo y entrecerró los ojos, Stiles estaba devolviendo la familia Hale a la gloria que tuvo en algún momento, esto realmente era genial, eran ellos cuatro con Peter a veces, el Sheriff y Melissa cuando más se les necesitaba.

-Gracias Stiles-

***********************

Dormir para Stiles esa noche fue casi imposible, estaba nervioso con la llegada de los nuevos Hale, de como reaccionaría su padre, Melissa, Peter, como reaccionaría Scott, aquel hombre lobo sin manada pero no omega, era muy poderoso para ser conciderado uno pero no llegaba al estatus de Alpha, quizá si era parte de la manada Hale pero más que nada porque con ello no tendría que preocuparse jamás de ser un Omega, asi como Jackson pero su amistad -a pesar de haber pasado demasiado baches-terminó por deteriorase un poquito, no tanto como todos esperaban que se hiciera pero ya no era lo mismo que antes, cada uno estaba en su cosas, ya no eran los primeros en llamarse cuando algo estaba mal y empezar a evitarse sin siquiera proponerselo a menos que fueran fechas donde se compartía en familia; al menos ambos sabían que si estaban en problemas podrían contar con el otro, jamás se pondrían un pero ni nada por el estilo.

Miró la luna por la ventana y pensó en los anillos que reposaban en la cajita, pensó en Erica y Boyd, en como ellos dos hubieran seguido su noviazgo y quizá hubieran ganado a todos en casarse o en irse a vivir juntos, quizá las cosas serían diferentes si ellos estuvieran aquí, tendría a su CatWoman y tendrían un buen hombre que le podría escuchar si lo necesitaba. Stiles tenía bastante claro que ellos dos serían la cruz que todos cargarían, no solo Derek como si Alpha, sino que él también por no poder haber ayudado, por perderlos, por no haber interpretado las señales, por no haberse movido un poco más rápido y quizá...solo quizá si las cosas hubieran ocurrido de una forma diferentes ellos estarían allí, en la mansión con ellos, viviendo unas vidas que se merecían, logrando ser lo que siempre quisieron ser pero que el destino se encargo de dejar muy en claro que jamás lo serían.

-Te escucho pensar desde aquí-

Se giró hasta posicionarse de lado y miró los ojos de Derek perdiendose un momento en ellos, encontrando que habían los mismos sentimientos cruzados que tenía en ese momento, encontrando que estaba todo bien.

-Supongo que estoy algo nervioso-se acomodó en su pecho cerrando sus ojos y aspirando su aroma, podía encontrar olor a canela y bosque en Derek-ahora que estamos a unas horas realmente siento que todo es más real, además tú aún estás con los medicamentos que Deaton nos dejo asique no quiero sobrecargarte-

-¿Recuerdas que soy un hombre lobo?-

-¿Y tu recuerdas que si no hubiera sido por los anillos posiblemente ahora mismo sería un padre soltero por culpa de esos cazadores?-

Derek hizo mueca y no respondió nada de inmediato, la verdad es que Stiles tenía razón aunque no quería seguir tomando de las pastillas de Deaton, le atontaban los sentidos y se sentía demasiado cansado para levantarse, mucho más se sentiría para cuidar de los mellizos.

-¿Crees que nos quieran?-

-¿Qué?-

-Los niños ¿Crees que nos quieran? quiero decir, perdieron a sus padres y por lo que leí ustedes los lobos nacidos tienden a diferencias a sus padres por las voces y olores, nosotros jamás hemos hablado con ellos y temo que sean ariscos o que se enfermen, no quiero que sufran por que los aleje de su manada, de personas que conocen-

-Por lo que me haz dicho, esto es más un favor para ellos de lo que ellos mismos están haciendo por nosotros, son casi Omegas en esa manada, no quiero eso para ellos, son cachorros y no deberían porque sentir ello, deberían crecer en una manada como en la crecí yo, como la que alcanzó a conocer Cora, serán unos Hale y a pesar de que siempre sabran que nosotros no somos sus verdaderos padres nos querran como uno-beso sus cabellos-¿Estabas pensando en ellos?-acomodó una mano hasta posicionarla en la nuca de Stiles comenzando a acariciar el cabello corto en pequeños circulos.

-No pude evitarlo, me giré a mirar la luna y no pude evitar pensar en ellos, en que si en ese entonces fueramos lo suficientemente fuerte como somos ahora podríamos tenerlos con vida, tenerlos con nosotros-cerró sus ojos-hice 7 anillos, hay solo un activo más además del nosotros, esta en espera de Jackson por si en algún momento vuelve o si puedo pedirle la dirección a Danny se lo enviare con una nota, los otros dos...No me di cuenta cuando los hice pero son diferentes, ellos no tienen parte de mi chispa, no quiso entrar en ella, simplemente se dibujaron las iniciales de ellos y brillaron con fuerza esa vez para apagarse, he intentando que prendan pero solo parpadean cuando es luna llena, nada más-apretó sus manos-Ellos merecían esto, merecían este futuro-

-Lo sé-siguió acariciando su cabello mientras el  mismo peleaba con las lágrimas traidas por los malos recuerdos pasados-No podemos cambiar el pasado pero si empezar un nuevo futuro, busca fotos de ellos, se que las tienes y las pondremos en el album, ellos son manada Stiles, no tienen que estar presentes para sentirlos con nosotros, Erica jamás se hubiera perdonado que sufrieramos por ella, se que Boyd tampoco, ninguno nos odia, ellos te amaban como lo hacemos el resto-

Stiles asintió levemente dejando que un par de lágrimas mojaran la camiseta de Derek mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos dejandose esta vez adormecer por las caricias en su cabello, era Derek, no era otra persona más que él, no estaban en peligro y además de todo Derek tenía razón, los sentía aún con ellos, eran manada.

**************************

-Pensé que no vendrían-dijo con sinceridad el segundo al mando de aquella manada-Los hubieramos entendido, nadie quiere acercarse a esos cachorros y tampoco lo tenemos permitido pero si los hemos bañado y puesto ropa limpia, solo vamos a firmar el tratado de ellos ahora pasan a ser parte de su manada y por ende nos desligamos de ellos en todos sentido de la palabra, luego pueden irse-

Derek asintió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ante las palabras del beta, no se suponía que debían tratar así a los cachorros, su deber era cuidar de ellos, de tenerlos con ellos, de ser unos padres sustitutos al ya no estar presentes los suyos pero se dio cuenta que no todas las manadas actuaban como las suyas que prácticamente era toda de familia.

-¿Dónde están?-

La voz de Stiles le saco de sus pensamientos y se detuvo en cuanto ellos dos lo hicieron, si se concentraba un poco podía escuchar pequeños gimoteos provenientes del cuarto delante de ellos pero no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para ser de unos bebes de casi 6 meses.

-En el otro lado-mostro el tratado y le tendió un lápiz a Stiles-firmando esto son suyos-

Stiles tomo el papel entre sus manos y lo leyó soltando un suspiro resignado por lo que podían pero simplemente firmo entregando el papel de vuelta al hombre que le dio una copia.

-Son todos suyos desde este momento, también con ello y con los papeles que firmo la otra vez son adoptados legalmenete por ustedes, ante la sociedad son sus hijos y ante nosotros ellos ya no son nada de nosotros, pertenecen a los Hale-abrió la puerta.

Derek miró la puerta abrirse y sintió la mano de Stiles presionar con la suya, ambos estaban nerviosos por ello, tenerlos frente a ellos los estaban haciendo demasiado reales para siquiera pensar que era un sueño, era...Sin soltar sus manos dio un par de pasos para encontrarse con dos pares de ojos tan verdes como los propios devolverle la mirada y seguir gimoteando, movió ligeramente la nariz para olfatear en su dirección y sus ojos cambiaron a rojos mirando a ese hombre casi de inmediato.

-Vamos Stiles-le entregó a los dos a su pareja-pasaremos a comprar para que coman antes de irnos directo a la casa de tu padre, debemos apurarnos, no quiero estar un segundo más aquí-

Stiles apenas y tuvo tiempo apra cargarlos cuando fue alejado con rapidez de aquel cuarto y por ende de aquella manada, simplemente se concentro en no tropezar y evaluarlarlos por encima y con su chispa.

-Tienen hambre-dijo al final-bastante la verdad-

-No han comido en varios días, no se como es que pueden mantener su forma humana con lo cansados que deben estar pero eso no durara mucho y si son lobos nos costara mucho más alimentarlos, vete atrás en el auto y vamos directo a comprar de comer-

-Despacio, espera-le pidió Stiles entregandole a la pequeña-imagine que algo así podría pasar-abrió la puerta del camaro y rebusco en su bolso para entregarle un biberon lleno de leche tibia-Cora me ayudo con el tipo de leche que deberían tomar, la compró luego de que cenamos, hay dos biberon más por si quedan con hambre-le sacó la tapa al biberon y acomodó a Erik entre sus brazos para luego acercarle el biberon-despacio pequeño-le dijo en cuanto lo vio comer con bastante hambre-

Derek repitió lo mismo Stiles en cuanto tuvo el biberon en las manos pero un poco más torpe, la verdad es que ayudo a sus primos con este tipo de cosas pero en ese entonces no estaban por transformarse en lobos al no poder mantener su forma humana; despacio acercó el biberon a la boca de Thalia y alejó su mano cuando la vio agarrar el biberon con las suyas propias, le hizo una seña a Stiles y ambos subieron a sus respectivos lugares dentro del auto.

-Pensé que no todos se podían transformar en lobos-

-No podemos-le dijo-Cuando nacemos podemos hacerlo de dos formas, como humanos o como lobos, depende en parte de cuan estresados estamos al nacer y de como esta nuestra madre, por ejemplo mi madre se transformó en gran lobo cuando tuvo a Laura, también cuando me tuvo a mi y por último  cuando tuvo a Cora, asique nosotros tres nacimos como lobos aunque cambiamos a los pocos días a humanos, luego de eso por los primeros meses cambiamos a lobos cuando nos estresamos hasta que simplemente un día olvidamos como hacerlo, yo pude volver a hacerlo por haber superado todo aquello pero en si la respuesta es aceptar completamente a tu lobo interior, ambos debemos coexistir y poco a poco podremos cambiar tanto como cuando pequeños, a nuestro antojo-Terminó de explicar-posiblemente esten tensos los primeros días porque son demasiados olores que asimilar pero poco a poco comenzaran a confiar en nosotros, hoy dormire como lobo para que ellos puedan cambiar también y relacionarse con nosotros, que tengan nuestros olores y les enseñare a cambiar a lobos siempre, jamás dejaré de insentivarlos-miró a la pequeña y le acariciado sus castaños cabellos.

Stiles miró a Erik terminar su leche y retiró con cuidado el biberon de sus labios, se veía contento, se veía lleno y se veía más comodo de lo que pensó que un bebé podría verse. sus ojos se aguaron un poco al pensar que esto tampoco podría verlo su madre, eran demasiadas personas que no podrían verlos ahora mismo, eran...ellos eran realmente un milagro.

-Hola pequeño-le saludo sin detener las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir-soy tu tata, el de allá que tiene a tu hermana es tu papá-beso su frente-Prometo que no te volverá a faltar nada nunca jamás Erik, estas lleno de tíos y tías que te aman, vamos a ver a que conozcas a gran parte de ellos ahora mismo-

Erik miró al humano que le hablaba y olfateo levemente en su dirección, olía a sinceridad y a manada, para ser un bebé esos eran los primeros aromas que siempre aprendería, el olía como olió su madre en algún momento, el era manada. Alzó ambas manos no tan regordetas como deberían ser y le toco las mejillas para darle una gran sonrisa de dos dientes antes de acurrucarse en su pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos, el olía a manada, el olía a seguridad.

Derek acomodó a la pequeña entre sus brazos para darle un pequeño beso en la frente antes de antregarsela a Stiles, el debía manejar primero por un cochecitos para ellos y asientos para el auto, luego podrían llegar a la casa del Sheriff.

-Lo haces bien Stiles-se acercó para girarle la cara y besar sus labios antes de soltarlo enviandolo a la parte de atrás para que estuviera más comodó y se fueron de allí.

******************

Llegaron a la casa del Sheriff tres horas después de haber ido a buscar a los mellizos, habían pasado a la casa para hacer un cambio de ropa directo en el cuarto de ellos y al fin pudieron ponerse en marcha directo, la verdad es que no sabían si Cora o Isaac habían dicho algo porque Stiles vagamente había escrito a su padre un "Vamos a comer los cuatro papá, si puedes avisarle a melissa y a Scott estaré agradecido, nos vemos al almuerzo". Solo esperaban ambos que la sorpresa se mantuviera, era raro para ambos pero apenas y un par de horas de conocerlos se habían robado sus corazones, realmente ellos eran especiales.

-Llegamos-dijo Derek sacando a Stiles de su ensoñación-¿Quieres que los subamos en el coche o prefieres cargarlos?-

-Solo iremos a la casa de mi padre, podemos cargarlos, además estamos con un bolso super lleno por si pasan cosas-

-Bien, vamos entonces porque siento a Cora e Isaac a punto de perder el control, han sentido a los cachorros-

Stiles asintió levemente bajando con una mueca en el rostro, tenía 25 años y realmente estaba empezando a tener miedo por lo que su padre pudiera decirle, muy a pesar de que hace años no vivían juntos.

-Todo estará bien-susurró Derek contra su oído-también tengo miedo de la reacción de ellos y también estoy nervioso, no se si seré un buen padre pero lo intentaré por ellos, tú deberías hacer lo mismo-

Solo dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro meintras presionaba un poco más su espalda contra el pecho de Derek, dejando que su olor estuviera en contacto con el duyo y crearan uno nuevo, uno que compartían todos.

-Es bueno saber que no estoy solo en esto-le dijo animandose a hablar mientras se giraba para poder mirarle-¿A que vienen tantas palabras?-su mueca de preocupación paso a una traviesa-Se que usualmente eres un poco más hablador pero esto es bastante-

-Imaginate pasar con alguien más de 7 años y no poder hacer que se calle-le miró-es como una tortura-terminó por burlarse.

-Gracioso, paso de ti-se alejó a sacar a los pequeños del camaro-que sepas que vas a cambiar tu los pañales de ellos, no planeo hacerlo hoy, veremos si se te quita lo gracioso luego de eso-

Derek rodo los ojos divertido y solo cargo a los mellizos cuando fueron puestos en sus brazos, era tan divertido y fácil meterse con Stiles cuando estaba nervioso, le gustaba ver como pasaba de apestar a enfado y sufrimiento a apestar a diversión y alegría, realmente jamás se cansaría de ello. Sin dejar de mirar a Stiles acomodo a los pequeños entre sus brazos y cuando vio que Stiles no los cargaría se dio la oportunidad de mirar a los mellizos, ambos eran realmente parecidos entre si, tenían el cabello corto y ya no estaban tan mal vestidos como cuando los recogieron, ahora se veían mucho mejor, la pequeña tenía un par de aretes muy bonitos en sus orejas que pertenecieron en algún momento a Cora cuando era bebé y Erik tenía un gorrito que el mismo ocupo y que Laura siempre mantenía entre sus cosas -No sabía como había sobrevivido a todo pero ahora mismo agradecia que lo hiciera- Realmente esperaba que su hermana y su madre estuvieran felices de ver que al fin estaba dejando por completo su pasado atras.

-¿Estás listo?-

-Si te digo que no ¿Podemos volver a la mansión y refugiarnos los cuatro en la cama hasta que sea la hora de comer?-

-Aunque sea tentador deberemos ver a tu padre en algún momento y Cora junto a Isaac nos harán la vida imposible porque ellos no pudieron conocer a los cachorros cuando los sintieron, será mejor que entremos-empezó a caminar directo a la casa.

Stiles hizo mueca ante las palabras de Derek, sabía que eran verdad pero es que aun tenía algo de miedo, la primera impresión y sobre todo con el caso de que Derek había sido atacado hace menos de 72 horas, no quería siquiera pensar en lo que dirán. Los primeros dos pasos que dio lejos del Camaro se le hicieron eternos y horribles pero a medida que se acercaba a Derek simplemente dejo su mente en blanco, debía hacerlo por el bien de ellos dos, de sus hijos y de su manada.

-Somos manada-dijo para cargar la pequeña Thalia esta vez y tomar la mano de Derek-estamos juntos en esto-

Derek apretó su mano y asintió a Stiles.

-Claro que estamos juntos en esto-se giró a besar sus labios-gracias-se separó lo suficiente para enderezarse-Cora abre la puerta por favor-le pidió, no iba a soltar a Stiles ahora que al fin había aceptado lo de la manada con los cachorros y lo de enfrentarse a su padre-Solo vamos lento Stiles, no voy a alejarme de ti ¿Lo sabes? somos una familia, ambos, con estos pequeños y los dos que estan en casa, estamos todos para apoyarte-

Stiles asintió levemente y suspiró de nuevo.

-Puedo hacer esto-

La puerta se abrió en ese preciso momento para dar paso a una Cora completamente emocionada, apenas y le tomo dos segundos abrir la puerta para acercarse a ellos.

-Son preciosos-les dijo sin dejar de ver a los pequeños-se parecen a ustedes, tu padre esta haciendo una barbacoa, bueno en realidad esta sacando la carne, ya esta todo listo, vamos a comer ahora mismo, Melissa y Scott vinieron también, incluso vino lydia, dijo que esto ya era de la manada si todos estaban aquí-hizo mueca ante lo último pero termino por encogerse de hombros-vamos-se corrió al fin a dejarlos entrar.

La verdad de aquella "División" de la manada fue simple, después de la muerte de alisson varias cosas cambiaron, incluso cambio la relación entre ellos poco a poco, aun podían contar con ellos si lo necesitaban pero ya no era como antes, no había reuniones casi a diario y no habían y tampoco entrenamientos, habían dejado todo eso de lado cuando empezaron a ver por sus vidas y el hecho de que fueron a diferentes universidades bastante lejos de Beacon Hills terminó por romperla, se rompió lo poco que quedaba de ellos que había sobrevivido desde que Scott fue mordido y desde que Lydia se convirtió en una banshee. Ahora apenas y si estaban juntos, no era lo mismo después de tantos agujeros entre ellos, con la perdida de Erica y Boyd la manada estaba pasando ya por un bache algo grande pero cuando Alisson murió y con ello también se llevaron a uno de los gemelos las cosas terminaron por estirarse; quizá si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes todos estarían ahora, ellos tendrían anillos de la manada Hale y aun existirían los entrenamientos, quizá también tendrían un cuarto en la mansión.

La risa de Scott le llegó a los oídos como un balsamo, amaba a Scott como el hermano que no tuvo y siempre lo sería pero sus caminos se habían separado, quiza la llegada de los cachorros no solo era para enseñarles un nuevo sentido de la responsabilidad y amor, sino que también para arreglar un par de asuntos, después de todo, Scott y lydia serían los padrinos de los mellizos.

-Pero si ya era hora de que llegaran-dijo John sin darse la vuelta aun, demasiado ocupado en poner la carne en una fuente-pensé que ya no vendrían, la reunión empezaba hace tres horas-

-Lo sé, yo mismo les cite a todos, tuvimos un pequeño percanse es todo-tomo aire-papá, vas a ser abuelo-

-¿Qué?-preguntó dandose la vuelta casi de golpe para pasar la vista de su hijo a la pequeña que tenía en brazos y luego hacer lo mismo con Derek para volver a Stiles-¿qué?repitió.

-Técnicamente ya eres abuelo, lo eres desde hace casi cuatro horas-se apegó un poco más a Derek-ella es Thalia y el pequeño que tiene Derek es Erik, los rescatamos de una manada-

John solo alzó ambas cejas y soltó un suspiro resignado mientras dejaba sus cosas en la mesa, la verdad es que siempre había querido muchos hijos al ser él hijo único pero con su esposa no pudieron y luego con la enfermedad realmente no era algo que fuera siquiera para planes asique había quedado la opción de tener nietos pero cuando supo que Stiles estaba con Derek suspuso que ya simplemente le quedaría concentir a los hijos de Scott.

-No voy a hecharlos de aquí porque han traido a dos pequeños, pero quiero respuestas Stiles ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ser abuelo de la noche a la mañana? además ni siquiera se de donde has sacado estos niños ¿No te los robaste?-

Derek dejó escapar una pequeña risa mientras acomodaba a Erik entre sus brazos, la verdad es que cualquiera hubiera pensado lo mismo que el Sheriff, todos sabían que ellos querían tener hijos pero con el historias que Derek tenía con la policia -a pesar de haber pasado mucho tiempo- y con el hecho de que ambos no planeaban salir de Beacon Hills se les hacía demsiado difícil intentar siquira tramites de adopción.

-Y tu encima te ríes-le golpeó Stiles en las costillas con el codo-He estado acojonado desde que nos subimos al auto por tu reacción y lo primero que me sueltas es que si me los he robado-entrecerró los ojos-pues no, no lo he hecho, los he adquirido de una forma completamente legal y justa-

-Ahora pareciera que los hubieras comprado o intercambiado por algo valioso tuyo-se burló Derek-anda, dame a la pequeña, los llevaré con todos a que les conozcan, entre más rápido tengan sus olores más fácil será para ellos despues acostumbrarse-

Stiles rodo los ojos y le entregó a la pequeña Thalia que hasta hace poco dormía entre sus brazos calientita y llena, habían bastado solo cuatro biberones cada uno para que ellos pudieran caer completamente rendidos a la cama.

-Avisame si lloran-

-Te lo haré saber-miró al Sheriff-usted será el primero en tocarlos pero el resto debe saber de ellos, Isaac aun apesta a ansiedad por no conocerlos-se metió por el pasillo que daba a la sala dejando a ambos hombres solos.

-¿Cuál es la real historia detrás de ellos Stiles?-terminó por tomar dos tazas sirviendo café en ambas para ofrecerle uno a su hijo-has tenido una semana horrible-fijo su vista en uno de los tanto moretones aun visibles en la cara de su hijo-pero tener hijos es una responsabilidad muy grande, más si son dos-

-Conmigo era tener como quince niños y eso que yo era solo-Contraataco mientras bebía un poco de café.

-Lo sé, yo te crié pero sabes lo que quiero decir-

-Es-hizo mueca-es complicado. Estuve varios meses intentando ver alguna posibildiad de adoptar algún niño sin tener que salir de Beacon Hills y la verdad es que estuve por rendirme hasta que recorde que no solo los niños humanos están en adopción, en algunas manadas los cachorros también lo estan cuando no pueden hacerse cargo de ellos, así fue como llegue a los mellizos. El Alpha de aquella manada no quería más cachorros y les dijo a los padres de ellos que los mataran si querían seguir con ellos o los matarían ellos y luego a los pequeños, los padres no lo aceptaron y murieron hace poco menos de un mes, yo me contacte con el segundo al mando hace unas semanas, un poco antes del mi misión para poder adoptarlos, le dije de la manada Hale y acepto casi de inemdiato-dio otro sorbo más por tener un poco de tiempo que por realmente querer café-ibamos a ir el día que cogieron a Derek asique tuve que retrasarlo hasta hoy, cuando los fuimos a buscar...ellos lloraban mucho, yo pensé que era porque estaban en el cuarto solos pero resulta que no era por eso, tenían hambre, frío-apretó la taza entre sus manos-resulta que ellos no los habían mudado ni dado de comer en varios días, Derek me dijo que les pasaba e hicimos una parada en casa, los habían bañado si pero de una forma horrible, tienen rojo y morados por algunas partes de su cuerpo, no han podido sanar por lo cansados que estan, nos tomo un buen baño y cuatro biberones lograr que durmieran-

John se mantuvo en silencio todo el monólogo de su hijo, la verdad es que entre más escuchaba más seguro estaba de que esos niños estaban siendo rescatados de la mayor de las torturas ¿Cómo un Alpha podía hacer ese tipo de cosas? Había hablado lo suficiente con Chris y con Derek de como eran los hombres lobos y sus jerarquías para saber que ese lobo no estaba bien, que era un enfermo y un sadico, eran solo niños y por lo que vio, ni siquiera llegaban al año.

-¿Cómo están ahora?-preguntó después de lo que para Stiles parecieron horas.

-Algo desnutridos y cansados pero Deaton dijo que iban a mejorar bien-

-¿Fueron con Deaton? ¿No sería mejor que los revisara Melissa?-

-Si, la verdad es que si pero Deaton es el único que ha atendido a cachorros de hombres lobo asique debiamos ir por primeras opiniones, nos dio algunas gotas para ayudarles con su curación y espero que Melissa pueda verlos luego, quiero que esten bien, quiero verlos reír de nuevo-

-Te han robado el corazón ¿he?-

Stiles no respondió, simplemente asintió mientras se hundía un poco en la silla, como queriendo desaparecer por lo que su padre decía, claro que le habían robado el corazón, quizá antes de que el mismo tuviera la capacidad para aceptarlo.

-¿Qué piensas de ello?-

-Pues, me había rendido a la idea de ser abuelo por tu parte y solo pensé que iba a ser abuelo por parte de Scott pero me siento feliz de lo que hiciste por esos pequeños, estoy orgulloso de tí hijo-Se levantó para pasar por su lado y apretar ligeramente su hombre en señal de aprecio-ahora, vamos a conocer a mis nietos, no creas que no les sacare una foto y la pondré en mi oficina, ellos son parte Stilinski también asique merezco eso y poder pasar tiempo con ellos-

-Claro que si papá-sonrió levantandose también-vamos a verlos-

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

 

_3_ _años después..._ **  
**

Stiles se dio vuelta en la cama para hundír su cabeza en la almohada intentando hacerse invisible a sus hijos que brincaban por la cama sin tener un poco de consideración con él, ni la más minima después de haber trabajado por la mañana y entrenado con ellos por la tarde hasta que fue hora de preparar la cena.

-Tata despierta, tenemos que ir a buscar a papá, se nos hace tarde-dijo Thalia sin dejar de saltar.

-Prometiste que iriamos temprano, no quiero que tía Cora y tío Isaac se adelanten como fue hace unos meses-reprocho Erik.

-Estoy durmiendo-fue la brillante respuesta de Stiles aun escondido entre la ropa de cama y las almohadas.

-No lo estás-

-Podemos escuchar tu corazón, tus latidos son más rápidos de cuando duermes, papá nos enseño eso y nos enseño a sentir tu olor, estas despierto tata y con sueño pero debemos ir a buscar a papá, lo prometiste-

-Si dejan de saltar y se van a lavar los dientes me levantare y prepararé desayuno para llevar ¿trato?-

Los mellizos dejaron de saltar en la cama y se miraron entre ellos para destapar la cabeza de su padre y besar ambos la mejilla de este.

-Estaremos listo en poco tiempo tata asique debes apurarte, sabes que a papá no le gusta esperar. Vamos Erik, tenemos que lavarnos los dientes aún, escojamos nuestra ropa en lo que tata se baña-tomo la mano de su hermano para bajar de la cama y correr a su cuarto.

Stiles abrió los ojos cuando sus hijos dejaron el cuarto y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa enamorado, la verdad es que no cambiaría jamás a sus hijos por dormir un poco más, usualmente era Derek quien se levantaba primero y se quedaba con los mellizos hasta que el se levantaba a trabajar. 

Las cosas habían cambiado bastante desde que los mellizos llegaron a sus vidas, habían reunido por completo a la manada y habían cerrado varias de las heridas que aún existían entre ellos, quizá no todo era como al principio pero si las cosas habían mejorado bastante, había hecho un collar para Lydia y otro para Scott pero no tenían el Triskele, ellos jamás podrían llegar a tener la complicidad que tenían Isaac y Cora por lo que simplemente era la letra de su nombre pero realmente valía, habían logrado llegar a tiempo todas las veces que algo malo estaba pasando; también su vida había cambiado por completo, habían todos tenído un giro de 180 grados con respecto a tener bebés en casa y no cualquier tipo de bebés, agradeció los días de baja que tuvo y que Derek aun no trabajaba para valerse de los niños hasta que cumplieron su primer año, luego Derek un día llego con un papel entre sus manos que le entrego para decirle que oficialment estaba trabajando en la comisaría con el Sheriff como ayudante.

Con Derek pasaba literalmente todo el día, se iban juntos en la mañana cuando tenían turno pero no significaba que hicieran lo mismo, el hacía un trabajo un tanto diferente pero siempre estaba allí para darles una mano, jamás se negó a hacer nada por ellos y si podía, hacia un par de horas extras para que Derek pudiera salir más temprano y disfrutara de los mellizos, sabía cuan importante era la relación entre ellos tres y eso era algo que iba a fomentar siempre que pudiera; su relación por otra parte era diferente, ellos sabían que no era un lobo pero si que era tan poderoso como uno, también sabían sus limites e intentaban que no llegaran a ellos, tuvieron que aprender a muy corta edad como ayudarle con un ataque de pánico y que hacer en caso de emergencia.

-¿Estás listo tata?-preguntó Thalia varios minutos después con un vestido entre sus manos.

-Casi listo-respondió Stiles aun desde la cama-¿Quieres que te vista princesa?-preguntó enderezandose lo suficiente para poder sentarse-Se que estas emocionada por ver a Derek, han pasado varios días desde la última vez que se vieron-

-Jamás habíamos estado tanto tiempo lejos-respondió mientras se acercaba para darle el vestido a su padre y subirse a la cama-Lo estraño-Terminó por responder mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Eso es verdad, pero Derek también te extraña y extraña a Erik, ya verás que pasaran bastante tiempo juntos luego de que vuelva, anoche me dijo que le han dado un par de semanas libres-Empezó a cambiarle de ropa.

Thalia solo asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, amaba cuando sus padres tenían días libres porque significaba que podrían pasarlos en familia por la reserva mientras estaban transformados en lobo o podían ir con el abuelito a almorzar.

-Listo princesa-beso su frente-¿Quieres que te peine?-

-No tata, estoy bien, pondré un liston en mis cabellos y listo-Se bajó de la cama-te espero en el cuarto-se fue corriendo.

Stiles al fin si se levanto de la cama y caminó directo a la ducha con una sonrisa, ella realmente era igual a él, muy expresiva y hablaba todo lo que tenía en la mente, no conocía el filtro cerebro-boca y es como si hubiera heredado su TDAH porque no podía estarse quieta por mucho tiempo a menos que fuera porque estaba cerca de Derek -algo que le pasaba a él también a pesar de la práctica- por otro lado Erik era todo un Hale, hablaba lo mismo que debería hablar un niño de su edad pero tenía un particular gusto por hablar el mismo lenguaje que su padre y ese era moviendo las cejas, quizá estas no fueran tan pobladas como las de Derek pero se hacían notar perfectamente.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar casi al mismo tiempo que terminó la ducha asique ato la toalla a su cintura y respondió colocando el altavoz muy a pesar de que sus hijos podían llegar corriendo su prestaban atención.

-Hey Der-saludó comenzando a secarse.

-Hey Stiles-saludó Derek del otro lado-¿Dónde estás?-

-Terminando de vestirme. Tus hijos vinieron a despertarme hace unos 20 minutos, tuve que negociar el levantarme para que dejaran de saltar en la cama-

-¿Sólo son mis hijos?-preguntó divertido, él conocía la respuesta.

-Lo son cuando me despiertan en mi primer día de vacaciones a las 8 de la mañana-se puso ropa interior y suspiró-¿Dónde vienes tú? ¿Qué tal el viaje?-

-Estamos a una media hora de llegar a Beacon Hills, realmente hubiera sido mejor si Parrish se apurara un poco pero supongo que puedo con ello-se acomodó en la ventana-¿Cómo están los niños?-

-Thalia ya vestida y Erik debe estar haciendo algo porque esta demasiado silencioso aquí-respondió sacando el altavoz en cuanto hubo terminado de vestirse y empezó a caminar al cuarto que sus hijos compartían-voy a hacer el desayuno y vamos a salir, te veremos luego Derek. Gracias por volver a salvo-

-Prometí que volvería a salvo ¿No? Sabemos que jamás rompo mis promesas, te quiero Stiles-

-Y yo a ti Sourwolf-cortó para entrar al cuarto de su hijo-Erik, ven-le pidió a su pequeño-acabo de hablar con papá y esta a una media hora de llegar a casa, asique vamos a vestirte y a preparar el desayuno ¿qué dices?-

Erik solo asintió mientras se subía a la cama a que le pudieran vestir, amaba a su tata pero preferia pasar el tiempo con papá si tenía la opción de ello, al menos en las mañanas cuando necesitaba sentir otro lobo junto a ellos.

Stiles terminó de vestir al pequeño y fue con su hija para arreglarle el cabello, solo quedaba hacer el desayuno y listo, bien, al menos esa mañana había resultado todo bien.

*****************

Llegaron a la estación unos cinco minutos antes de que Derek apareciera en el lugar, Stiles les había mandado un mensaje a Cora y a Isaac de que ellos se encargarían de llevar a Derek a casa asique ellos deberían hacer la comida, que su padre y el resto de los invitados llegarían dentro de poco para ayudar y que eran libres de escoger el menú que quisieran.

-¡Papá!-

Stiles soltó las manos de sus hijos para ver como corrían directo a refugiarse en los brazos de Derek quien les levanto como si no pesaran nada. Si hace unos años le hubieran dicho que ahora sería como una de esas esposas que esperan a que sus esposo vuelvan de la guerra se hubiera reído en su cara pero la verdad era esa, posiblemente no la misma dinamica porque Derek no iba especificamente a la guerra y por él no era mujer pero el sentimiento de verlo partir una vez cada ciertos meses a misiones peligrosas realmente le hacía sentir un poco más de empatía por todas ellas. Esta vez la misión de Derek le había llevado nuevamente a México, esta vez a las fronteras por un tipo de criatura que su padre había catalogado como "Asesino en serie" para el resto de pobladores cuando en realidad se trataba de un hombre lobo que trabajaba con una bruja, el sabía que hubiera podido ir y hubiera corrido de haber necesitado su ayuda pero tenía a dos pequeños que cuidar y no planeaba dejarlos solos.

-Hola Stiles-saludó Derek llegando casi con él.

-Hey Der-saludó Stiles antes de besar los labios de este-Te ves bien, pensé que estarías un poco más herido por lo de la misión y por el color que tomo el anillo la otra noche-

-Si, lo sé, la verdad es que estoy bien, logre sanar y Parrish se encargo un poco de la criatura antes de poder hacer un trabajo en equipo-bajó a sus hijos y abrazo a Stiles-Te he hechado de menos-

-También yo-

Realmente esta no era la vida que había planeado en cuanto supo la existencia de los hombres lobos y que todo tipo de criaturas iban a ser el pan de cada día pero jamás se arrepentiría de tenerlos, era sin duda, el mejor de todos los escenarios, de todas las variables que pudieron haber existido.

-Vamos a casa-susurró bajito.

Derek tomo la mano de Erik espero a que Thalia tomara la mano de Stiles para él tomar la otra de él, no le gustaban ese tipo de misiones que ponía en riesgo su estadía con su familia pero haría de todo siempre por verlos feliz, incluso si eso fuera tener que dejarlos unos días cada cierto tiempo para asegurarse de que todo esta bien.

-A casa-repitió bajito deteniendose un momento más cerca de Stiles y aspirar su aroma antes de retomar el camino, lo había extrañado demasiado, no solo él, su lobo también y realmente ambos estaban alegres de que al tenerlo cerca nuevamente oliera a ellos dos y  oliera a todos al mismo tiempo, significaba que seguía siendo el mismo, que seguía todo tal cual como lo había dejado antes de irse.

-Te amo-dijo antes de llegar al camaro.

-También te amo sourwolf-

Porque Stiles, pasara lo que pasara con él, jamás cambiaria lo que sentía ni cambiaria el hecho de que con él había logrado una familia, Stiles simplemente era lo que ninguna persona había logrado ser antes, lo que ninguna de las mujeres y hombres con los que estuvo llego a darle, solo lo había sentido una vez hace muchos años atras con Paige y no se equivoco con Stiles, el sentimiento era el mismo.

_**Eran manada.** _

 


End file.
